


All I Ever Longed For

by perhapsaperson



Series: Covered In Colours [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, mentions of DADT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapsaperson/pseuds/perhapsaperson
Summary: Jonas never had a soulmate before Daniel. Daniel doesn't remember, but he wants to understand.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jonas Quinn
Series: Covered In Colours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543855
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Jonas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Sunset in my Veins, but you don't need to read that to understand this. If you haven't, quick rundown of how soulmates work in this au:  
1) People without soulmates don't see completely black and white, but colours do look duller/less saturated normally. They get brighter/more vibrant when you're near a soulmate  
2) People can have many soulmates; they can be platonic or romantic(there's no way to differentiate)  
3) Sometimes you know you are someone's soulmate instantly, sometimes it happens gradually over time  
That's about it I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyway the thing that really motivated me to start writing fic again was that I got inverted in this ship and there was like... no content. So I made this. bon appetite.

Jonas had never had a soulmate.

As long as he could remember, he’d heard people talk about how wonderful it was to have a soulmate. How the world changed when you met them, how everything was brighter, more vibrant, better.

He’d always found the thought exciting, even when he was a little kid and couldn’t really understand the significance. Every time he met someone new, he hoped that this would be it, that this would be his fist soulmate.

It never happened. As he got older, more and more of his peers started meeting soulmates, but Jonas never did. He got through school, then university, and still nothing. Everyone he knew had met at least one soulmate by then, and was desperate to experience it too, to see all those things everyone had been telling him about his whole life.

There was a small part of him, though, that was starting to lose hope. He tried to push the thoughts aside, but they lodged themselves firmly in the back of his mind: maybe it wasn’t just that he hadn’t met the right person yet. Maybe it was him. Maybe there was something fundamentally wrong with him, that he could never have a soulmate.

This anxiety stayed in the back of his mind and slowly started to grow as he went on living and meeting people, and still nothing changed. He didn’t give in to it though, he tried to stay positive, he was still eager to meet new people. He kept working, kept meeting people, and life went on.

Jonas had never expected his entire world to change courtesy of a stone ring they found buried in the ground outside the city. 

They found the Stargate along with a host of other historical artifacts, but they barely had time to even speculate on what it might be before it came to life and delivered them SG1.

They found out that what they had was a portal that could take them to other planets throughout the galaxy. And they’d found another planet full of humans, just like them, who were friendly and willing to teach them. It was unbelievable.

Jonas was ecstatic when he was chosen to be the liaison to the earth people, that he would be one of the first people in history to meet someone from another planet.

So, he went to meet the new team that’d come through the Stargate, enthusiasm probably radiating off of him.

One of those people was Daniel Jackson. 

The moment they locked eyes Jonas felt the world shift beneath his feat. Suddenly, eyes that had been greyish a moment before were a deeper blue than Jonas had ever seen. He stared, mesmerized by the colour. He couldn’t look away. He found himself grinning uncontrollably.

He hadn’t thought meeting a soulmate for the first time would live up to all the hype, but it did. It was more amazing than he ever could’ve imagined.

When he finally managed to tear his eyes away from Daniel, he noticed that everything around them had changed. Even the grey walls of the facility seemed brighter.

He looked down at himself, almost startled to see that even his clothes, which had been so familiar before, were now different. He saw now a redder, deeper brown, and pale blue rather than grey. He realized that the colours didn’t go together at all, and wondered absently if his entire wardrobe was so mismatched.

After a moment, he remembered he should be responding to whatever Daniel and the others were saying. He wondered what Daniel was thinking.

He turned back to them, grinning, about to comment on what’d happened, but stopped. Daniel was continuing his conversation nonchalantly, giving no indication that anything had changed.

Jonas’s heart sank. He hadn’t expected Daniel to be as excited as him, since Daniel had almost surely had other soulmates before, but even so, he would’ve reacted somehow if he’d seen what Jonas saw. He would’ve at least noticed. 

Jonas wondered if soulmates could be one-sided. If Daniel maybe was his soulmate, but to Daniel he was nothing important. The thought stung more than he expected.

He pushed his disappointment down and resolved not to let it affect him. This was good. At least now he knew that he could have a soulmate, and he knew what the world looked like in full colour. What he was now was beautiful, and that was something. 

As the day went on he stuck close to Daniel and tried to soak in as much colour as he could, looking around every room with child-like wonder. It gave him a new appreciation for this base. It looked a little less dreary now. 

In spending all this time together, Jonas found himself drawn to Daniel beyond the mere fact that they were soulmates. He had kind eyes and a soft smile, he was passionate about his work, not to mention brilliant. And he cared. He cared deeply about his friends, and his home, and even about Jonas’s people, even though he’d barely met them. 

He was starting to feel something for Daniel, something that brought on a growing, painful tightness in his chest.

At the end of the day, Jonas led them outside the base, to lead them to the building where they’d be staying the night.

As they stepped outside, Jonas felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs. The sun was setting over the city, and to Jonas it had always seemed like nothing special, but right now it was painfully beautiful. He couldn’t help stopping to stare at it.

Daniel glanced back when he realized Jonas had stopped.

“What is it?” He asked.

Jonas hesitated for a moment. “It’s nothing, ” he finally said, smiling easily at Daniel. 

Once he left Daniel and started home, the brilliant colours faded from the sky. At that  
moment, the thought that Daniel would leave in a few days, probably forever, made Jonas unbearably sad.

\- - -

Jonas shot up in bed, breathing heavily. For a moment he was disoriented, trying to place what he’d been dreaming about, then it all came flooding back to him. The reactor. The overload. Daniel. Shooting the glass. Jumping through it. Daniel, standing over the reactor, staring up at Jonas with that look on his face, like he knew he was a dead man.

He’d just stood there. Stood there and done nothing, while Daniel Jackson had given up his own life to save Jonas’s people from their own arrogance. 

His heart was racing, he couldn’t go back to sleep. He stood up and started pacing around the room. The whole thing had been running around his head for hours, and he was no closer to comprehending it. Part of him was in denial, the rest was short-circuiting.

After they sent Daniel home, things kept moving around him. Somehow he felt like he was drifting, untethered.

The other scientists - he tried to push the images out of his mind, but it was like it was seared into his retinas. They died horribly, painfully. A familiar panic started rising in his chest at the thought of them. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing mind.

And after all that, his government - he almost couldn’t believe it. They wanted to blame Daniel for what happened. After he saved all of their lives. 

They never even asked Jonas what happened. He was the only witness left, and they never even asked him. They just needed someone to blame, a scapegoat, so they could continue their Naquadria weapons research without worrying.

Jack O’Neill came back, full of anger and pain, ready to fight tooth and nail for his friend’s honour. My government will admit Daniel is guilty over my dead body. He didn’t care that Kelowna had something he wanted, didn’t care what his leaders thought. He was here, ready to do the right thing, just like Dr. Jackson had.

Jonas wished he was as brave as them.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw horrible images playing. He saw Daniel, jumping through the glass. Saw the scientists, dying again. Saw Daniel, surely dying in the same horrific way back on Earth.

He stopped. He couldn’t just stand by and let this happen. He had to do something.

So Jonas did. He stole some Naquadria, and he ran away to Earth. It seemed pathetically small compared to everything Daniel and his team had done, but it was the best he could offer.

No one was particularly happy to have him there, and he didn’t blame them, but they were happy enough to have the Naquadria that they let him stay. 

“I want to see him,” Jonas said. 

General Hammond gave him a severe look, and for a moment Jonas was afraid his request would be denied. Then the general nodded curtly and led him out of the room.

Jonas was left in the observation room, looking down at Daniel through the glass. The now-vibrant colours of the infirmary only highlighted the bleakness of the situation.

Jonas stared down, feeling lost.

When Daniel Jackson died, Jonas knew instantly, even though he wasn’t there. He was nearby, trying to figure out what to do next, when the colours started to drain from the base.

Even though he knew it would happen, it still hit him like a punch to the gut. Daniel was gone. Really gone.

For a moment Jonas stood there, in the halls of the SGC, feeling totally untethered, swept away by a flood of emotions. Then he regains some portion of sense and rushes back to his guest quarters.

When he was there, alone, and he didn’t know what to do. He flung himself down onto the bed and griped the sheet in his fists, so tight that his fingernails dig painfully into his palms.

The unfairness of it all hit him so hard he felt like screaming.

For the first time in his life, he had a soulmate. Even if Daniel didn’t returns feelings, he had one, and he was more than Jonas ever could’ve hoped for. He could see, like everyone else who’d met their soulmates, like he never had before.

And now, just a few days after they’d met, he was gone. Jonas was alone again, only now he was on an alien planet where everyone hated him.

It wasn’t fair.

But life wasn’t fair. If it was, it would be him lying there dead instead of Daniel. It was his planet in danger, his people. But because he’d been a coward, because he just stood there watching while Daniel Jackson - he got to live, and Daniel was dead.

Right now, all the guilt and frustration and pain had drained out of him, leaving him feeling empty and tired. 

\- - -

Over the next few days, Jonas pushed himself to get over it. He has no right to be so upset. He didn’t know Daniel, not really. The people here, the rest of his team, they knew him, they were the ones who’d really been hurt. 

He found out later, in a conversation with Dr Fraiser, that they’d been his soulmates. The whole team, all of SG1, had all been soulmates to each other. They’d been a family, close to each other in a way no one else could understand. And now, because of his inaction, that was destroyed.

After that conversation, he felt a renewed wave of guilt.

He tried to focus on moving forward, on trying to make up for what he had done - or hadn’t.

It seemed like an impossible task for a long time. No one here was looking to give Jonas any chance to do some good. Most of them were cold, and kept him at a distance. Not that he blamed them. After what happened to Dr Jackson, they have every right to.

Jonas tried anyway. He took it upon himself to go through Dr Jackson’s notes, to try and learn all the thing’s that he’d known. It was the least he could do, after what happened. It didn’t seem to help. People seemed to think he was trying to replace Dr Jackson, which wasn’t it at all. He could never replace Daniel. But he could try to continue his work, to make sure it didn’t all go to waste. Jonas was persistent. He would keep trying.

Then the incident with the gate happened, and he finally managed to convince Colonel O’Neill to give him a chance. 

Even after that, it was slow going. He was a member of SG1, but the rest of the team didn’t really trust him, especially not Colonel O’Neill. The rest of the base personnel were still wary of him, at best.

He tried not to let it get to him, he really did. He tried to focus on his work, on trying to do some good. But he couldn’t ignore how isolated he felt. How lonely.

He always tried to be friendly and open with people here, but it didn’t seem to do him any good. He was starting to feel like maybe there was no point.

He’d started to resign himself to a very lonely existence, stuck living on this base with no real connections to anyone. He didn’t even think to hope to find another soulmate.

Then, slowly, things started to change. As he spent more time on the team, he felt them starting to open up to him. The colonel still didn’t quite trust him, but Carter was definitely warming up to him, and Teal’c seemed to consider him a friend.

The rest of the base seemed to take cues from SG1, because as the team started to trust him, everyone else started to become more friendly. There were still people who resented him, of course, but the blanket hostility he’d felt being on base was dulling out.

The others started inviting him to spend time with them outside of missions, and he couldn’t be more happy. They would eat meals together in the mess, and sometimes they would come to visit him in the lab.

“I doubt we will find anything of interest,” Teal’c said, as they stood in line at the cafeteria. “The planet did not appear to have ever been inhabited.”

“We don’t know for sure,” Jonas said. “You can only see so much with a MALP.”

“The planet seems barren, it likely could not sustain human life for long,” Teal’c said. 

Jonas started to respond, then paused, staring at the shelf of deserts. They were serving jello. It was bright red, and it looked much more appealing today than it ever had to him before.

He picked it up hesitantly, then turned to Teal’c. “Has this… always been that red?” He asked slowly. 

Teal’c looked confused for a moment. “Indeed it has.”

Jonas stared down at the cup, not sure if he should keep talking or drop it. “Um, so are Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter back yet?”

Jonas looked nervously over at Teal’c, who was now wearing a look of dawning realization. “No. They will not be here for several hours.”

Jonas nodded. The obvious conclusion, the only real explanation, was that he and Teal’c were soulmates. There was still a part of him terrified that he’d somehow misinterpreted, but he was afraid if he asked directly he’d somehow offend Teal’c.

If it was true, Jonas really didn’t know what to do. It didn’t seem possible. He was just a replacement for Daniel Jackson, Teal’c’s friend, his actual soulmate, his family.

The rest of the meal was awkward. Jonas rambled half-heartedly about the upcoming mission in an attempt to fill the silence. Teal’c barely spoke. The look on his face was difficult to read, but Jonas thought he looked troubled.

Afterwords, Jonas immediately retreated to his office, intending to avoid Teal’c until he could figure out how to deal with this new information. He tried to think how the other man might react. Maybe he’d be resentful of Jonas for seemingly taking Daniel’s place in yet another way. He’d be surprised at the very least.

Jonas was startled out of his thoughts a few minutes later by a knock on the door. When he opened it, he was shocked to find Teal’c there.

“May I come in?” He asked simply. Jonas nodded, taken off guard by Teal’c’s sudden appearance. 

Teal’c simply sat down at the table and started talking to him, a normal conversation like they’d always had before (though most of their conversations until then had been initiated by Jonas).

At first, Jonas was nervous, his fears from earlier still lingering in his mind. But Teal’c stayed, and continued to talk, and the message was clear: He wasn’t upset. This was okay.

By the time he left, Jonas feels calm. More than that, he feels practically elated. He has another soulmate. 

The next day, when they embarked on their mission, the Stargate looked different then it ever had before. When they get to the planet, it looked like nothing he’d ever seen, though in reality it was very similar to the other planet’s he’d been to.

Jonas took in the clear blue sky, the rolling green hills, and he couldn’t help grinning. He caught Teal’c’s gaze, and was met with a smile in return.

“What are you so happy about?” Colonel O’Neill said wryly, eyes narrowed.

“I’ve just never-” Jonas cut himself off, suddenly thinking that O’Neill might not be happy about this development. That Jonas was intruding on their friendship yet again. 

“This planet is just… really nice,” he finished lamely. Teal’c raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t comment. Luckily, O’Neill and Carter were, by now, used to his enthusiasm, and accepted his explanation.

\- - -

After that, Jonas’s situation started to improve much faster. Working with the team during missions was getting easier, and he was starting to fit in with them better outside of missions as well. Of course, he knew he’d never be as close to them as Daniel had been, but it could still be something meaningful. He wasn’t so isolated, as he had been, and Earth was slowly becoming a comfortable place to exist. And, on top of that, he had another soulmate.

On the downside he was really starting to get sick of the inside of the base. He got to go off-world, of course, but outside of missions he was largely confined, and he rarely got to see much of Earth. Funny, he thought, that he saw more of alien planets than the one he was living on.

Sam seemed to feel bad for him in that respect, because she did try to bring him outside with her as often as she could. Even Jack occasionally offered to take bring him somewhere, though Jonas was pretty sure it was just out of politeness, and that Jack didn’t actually want him along. Besides, he wasn’t sure if being off base would be worth all the awkward silences that always came when he was alone with Jack.

So, when Sam walked into his office one day and offered to bring him out to dinner with her, he jumped at the chance. 

As they were driving through the mountains, on the way to the city, Jonas was struck by how green everything was. He stared out the window, amazed, at the fields and the trees rushing by. Earth hadn’t looked anything like this the last time he’d been outside. 

He jerked against his seatbelt as the car abruptly slowed. He turned to Sam, who looked shocked, maybe upset. It was only then that his brain caught up to him and he realized what was going on.

Sam pulled over to the side of the road and silently got out of the car. After a moment’s hesitation, Jonas followed her.

“So, ” she said, after a long silence. “I guess this means we’re… you know.” She was staring off into the trees, her tone distant.

“Yeah,”Jonas said, staring at the ground. “I’m sorry.”

Sam snapped her head up towards him, stunned. “You’re sorry?” She sounded astonished. “What for?”

“I just - I feel like I’m -” he paused, searching for the right words. “Like I’m taking his place,” He finally finished, more softly. There was no need to specify who he was talking about. “Like I shouldn’t - I have no right to be here, to be your - your guys’ soulmate, and it’s-”

“Hey,” Sam interrupted him, placing her hand gently on his arm. Jonas finally looked up at her. “You’re not him.”

She looked right into his eyes and at that moment he had no idea what she was thinking. 

She shook her head. “You need to stop worrying about this. You’re not a replacement for Daniel. You’re your own person, and you’re a valuable member of the team.”

Jonas ducked his head with a smile. “Thanks.” He felt a kind of warmth in his chest.

“And,” she added after a moment. “I guess we’re soulmates.” Jonas glanced up to see her smiling lightly. “That’s good, Okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

She moved in and gave him a quick hug. “Now come on,” she said, moving to get back into the car. “We’ve got places to be.”

Jonas was grinning the rest of the drive.

Though, now he knew they were soulmates, he thought he should probably be completely honest with Major Carter.

“Me and Teal’c are also soulmates,” he said, out of nowhere, a few days later in the lab.

She glanced up at him, surprised. “I know,” she said. “He told me.”

“Oh,” Jonas said, now feeling a little silly. Of course Teal’c would’ve told her.

Sam smiled at him. “That’s good too,” she said. “It’s a good thing, to have soulmates. It’s not something you should worry about.”

Jonas was silent for a moment. “What about colonel O’Niell? Does he know?”

Sam’s expression sobered. “No, we haven’t told him.”

“Right,” Jonas said, turning back to his notebook.

“It’s not that he doesn’t -”Sam hesitated, her expression said she was choosing her next words carefully. “He does like you.”

At Jonas’s skeptical expression, she pressed on. “No, really, if he didn’t you wouldn’t be on his team. He’s just… complicated.”

Jonas nodded. “It’s okay,” he said, smiling. “I get it.”

And he did. Although the open hostility had faded since Jonas had first gotten here, he could tell that a lot of people weren’t very comfortable being around him, the colonel included.

Sam looked like she wanted to say more, but decided against it, and they both went back to work.

It was okay, Jonas decided. Even if Jack never really liked him, being here on Earth had already turned out better than he ever could’ve imagined. He had two soulmates here now, and that was more than he’d hoped for a very long time, even back home on Kelowna.

It was okay, all of it. Because, Jonas realized, he could be happy here. One day, this could even be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I don't love the pacing in this chapter but at this point I really wanna just move on and get to the next one


	2. Daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been in my wips folder for months now so I'm finally gonna edit and post the rest of the chapters. I don't think it's as good as stuff I've written more recently but eh.

Daniel was standing at the edge of the ruins, staring out over the trees. It’d been two months since he’d shown up on this planet with no memory, and one day since a bunch of strangers had come through the Stargate claiming to know who he was.

In the time Daniel had been here, this planet had seemed rather dull. Upon reflection, he wasn’t really sure why. He had no memory of anything before this place, so, consciously, he had no frame of reference. Dull compared to what, exactly?

Daniel figured that maybe, there was a part of his mind that remembered something, that at least had some sense of his life before this. 

At first, this had given him hope that something of his memory remained, somewhere, and that maybe it would eventually come back to him. But after two months of nothing, Daniel had started to think that he’d never know who he was before, and that he’d just have to accept that.

He’d known about soulmates, of course. The people here talked about them regularly, of course, but even on his own Daniel remembered. In the same way he remembered how to do things without remembering how he’d learned, he remembered, mechanically, what soulmates were. What he didn’t have a clue about was if he’d ever had one, or what it was like to have one.

Then, one day, some strangers came through the Stargate. Daniel hadn’t been there to see them come, but the moment they had, the world around Daniel changed. The full colour of it suddenly became visible to him.

For a moment, he forgot how to breath. He just stood there, taking it all in; the pale blue of the sky, the deeper blue of his robes, the bright green of the grass and trees.

At the time, he hadn’t realized why he could suddenly see colours. He wandered around outside the settlement for a while, enjoying his newfound ability. Then some of the strangers had found him. They all wore green uniforms, he noted, a few shades duller than the plants around them.

He could see recognition on their faces, quickly followed by shock. They must know him, somehow, even though he didn’t recognize him.

Since then, life had gotten a lot more complicated for Daniel (which was his name, they told him, though it held no real significance for him.)

Some of the strangers, a team called SG1, claimed they’d been close to him. That he’d been on their team, that he was their friend, that he was their soulmate. They talked to him, urged him to come back with them. They said that they could tell him who he was, show him; that maybe he’d remember if he came back with them.

He could tell that Daniel Jackson had been very important to them. He could sense how hard it’d been for them when he’d - died? Or ascended? Daniel didn’t really understand. He just wasn’t sure if he could be Daniel Jackson. If he could ever remember.

Still, despite the reluctance he’d expressed when they came to speak to him, he’d decided he would go with them. He couldn’t stay here, now that he’d met them, forever wondering what could’ve been. And, possibly, never seeing colour like this again, once these soulmates of his had left.

Daniel finally turned away from the landscape, moving his gaze back to the ruins where the people were milling about, investigating. 

His gaze is drawn to one of them. He was the fourth member of SG1 who, unlike the other three, had never come to talk to Daniel. Daniel wondered why that was. He wondered if this one was also his soulmate.

Daniel didn’t realize he was staring until the other man looked over and met his gaze. Daniel’s face warmed, he felt caught. Then the man smiled at him (he smiled a lot, Daniel had noticed), and Daniel smiled back hesitantly. He had a nice smile.

Yes, Daniel would go back with them. And maybe he’d figure out who he was.

\- - -

Coming back to Earth hadn’t immediately brought forth Daniel’s lost memories. Not that he’d expected that. Still, he’d been hoping for this to happen a little faster.

It was strange, being here. Back on Vis Uban, he’d just been a stranger. Here, he could tell he was anything but. He could see recognition in people’s eyes when they looked at him, mixed with so many other emotions. It was disconcerting how the base and the people in it seemed completely unfamiliar to him, when he could tell from the way they treated him that he had a history here.

The ones that watched him the most were SG1, his soulmates, evidently. They came to see him often, questioning him about his memories. They were always looking at him with this hopeful, imploring look that Daniel was starting to hate.

He understood they desperately wanted him to be Daniel Jackson, the Daniel they knew, their friend. Daniel didn’t want to disappoint them, he just wasn’t sure how to be that Daniel. He wasn’t sure if he even was that person anymore.

On the other hand, Daniel had finally remembered something on his own soon after arriving. He’d woken up in the night, and suddenly it was right there, crystallized in his mind. He remembered Shar’e.

The rush of excitement had propelled him out of bed, through the halls, to find someone to share it with. Immediately finding out she was dead had dampened that excitement a bit. Still, this meant something, it meant he at least had a chance of remembering his life, he could at least hope.

Since he’d been back, Daniel had also grown curious about the fourth member of SG1 (Jonas, he’d learned his name was).

Unlike the other three, Jonas hadn’t gone out of his way to talk to Daniel. He hadn’t exactly been avoiding Daniel either, though. The few times Daniel had ended up talking to him, he’d smiled a lot and asked Daniel how he was doing. He didn’t give Daniel that same hopeful look that the others did, but there was something else there that Daniel couldn’t quite place.

He stared at Daniel sometimes, from a distance. As soon as Daniel noticed, he always looked away.

He’d asked Sam about him at one point.

“So… that other guy who was with you. The… smiley one.”

“Jonas, you mean?” Sam had asked, looking gently amused.

“Yeah,” Daniel had said. “He’s also on this… team that I was on?”

Sam hesitated before replying. “Yeah. Kind of.”

Daniel gave her a confused look, and she continued. “Well, he actually joined the team after you… left.” He noticed she didn’t say “died”. He supposed they weren’t really sure what to call his absence now.

“Oh,” Daniel said.

“Yeah. You didn’t really know each other that long.”

“So were we soulmates, him and me? Like I am with the rest of you?”

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. “Not that I know of,” she said.

Daniel felt something like disappointment at that, though he wasn’t entirely sure why.

Jonas went on not seeking him out, and after a few days Daniel’s mounting curiosity compelled him to take the initiative. 

“Doctor Jackson,” Jonas stood inside the door to his (Daniel’s? So they’d told him.) office. He looked surprised for a moment, then smiled. 

“Hi,” Daniel says uncertainly. “Jonas, right?”

Jonas nodded. “Do you need anything?”

“Yeah, actually,” Daniel said. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, of course,” Jonas said, gesturing him into the room with a grin.

The room was quite messy. Every available surface seemed covered with books and notes, most scattered haphazardly.

“Sorry about the mess,” Jonas says, moving to clear away a fews of the books to make room. “Recognize anything?” He asks absently. “This used to be your office.”

“Not really,” Daniel said. He looked down and picked up the nearest notebook, flipping it open to a random page. According to the cover, the notebook was his. 

He stared down at the page. The handwriting must’ve been his, but he didn’t recognize it. He wondered if his handwriting would look the same now, even without the memory. He stared at the page for a while, but he couldn’t make sense of it’s contents. He snapped the book shut with a sigh.

Jonas sat across from him at the table. “How’s the whole remembering thing going?” He asked.

Daniel shrugged noncommittal. “Bits and pieces. So far nothing useful though.”

Jonas nodded. “If you wanna look at some of your stuff in here, it might help-”

“What were we, before?” Daniel asked suddenly, interrupting him. “Were we friends?”

Jonas looked surprised, then looked down at the table. “Not - not exactly,” he said, carefully.

“See, I don’t - I don’t know what you mean,” Daniel said, a hint of frustration in his voice.

Jonas glanced up at him. He was smiling again, but he looked uncomfortable and refused to meet Daniel’s eyes.

“It’s… complicated,” he said. 

When he didn’t elaborate, Daniel continued. “You joined SG1 after I… ascended,” Daniel asks, the last word accompanied by a hand wave that showed he really had no idea what that meant.

“Yes,” Jonas said, still not looking at him.

“But we knew each other before?”

Jonas seemed to consider this for a moment. “We met. Briefly. But not really, no.”

Daniel nodded. He could tell there was more, a whole lot more, that Jonas was avoiding, but he sensed that he wouldn’t get any more out of him, at least not now. Maybe he’d just have to wait and remember it himself. 

Daniel stared down at the discarded notebook. He didn’t want to leave.

“So,” he said, breaking the silence. “What are you working on?” He gestured vaguely to the sheets spread out on the table.

Jonas seemed to relax again at the new subject, which made Daniel feel a little pleased with himself.

“Oh, I’m just working on translating some of the stuff from Vis Uban” He said , moving to show Daniel some of the papers. “Actually, I’ve been using your old notes. Why don’t you take a look. Maybe it’ll jog your memory.”

“Okay,” Daniel said, walking around the table to look at the papers in front of him.

“Here,” Jonas hands him another notebook, grinning at him again. Daniel felt a rush in his chest when Jonas smiled at him.

\- - -

So, a plan was devised to try and destroy Anubis, or at least weaken him. To Daniel, the plan sounded totally insane and borderline suicidal. Most of his memories of SG1 were still inaccessible, but what he did remember, combined with the reactions of everyone on the base, told him that this kind of plan wasn’t all that out of the ordinary. He wondered absently if coming back was really the best idea.

Daniel had spent most of the day working with Jonas on the fake tablet. Daniel found him surprisingly easy to talk to. They thought the same way, minds jumping around, making connections, sometimes missing steps in the explanation. Daniel suspected that their conversations about the translation would be almost impossible for anyone else to follow.

Daniel found himself growing more and more fond of Jonas. He liked the way Jonas practically radiated enthusiasm. He liked the smile that lit up his face when he was excited about something. He liked the look he got when he was focused intensely on something.

In fact, it was taking most of Daniels willpower to keep from blatantly starting at Jonas. He’d already caught himself failing at this several times.

“What if we used this rune here instead?” Jonas asks, sketching the symbols roughly on the paper in front of him and turning it to Daniel.

“Right,” says Daniel. “Then we’d have to rearrange these…” he trailed off, adding the changes to the working copy of the tablet in front of him. For a moment he got so absorbed in his work that he forgot Jonas was even there.

When he looked up again, Jonas was staring at him, studying him with a look Daniel couldn’t quite place. When Daniel noticed him, he ducked his head.

“Sorry,” he said.

Daniel smiled vaguely, and something clicked into place. “Come take a look,” he said.

Jonas moved up behind him to look at the new draft, standing with one hand on the table and the other on the back of Daniel’s chair. Daniel was intensely aware of Jonas’s presence, how close he was. They were almost touching.

Daniel looked up at Jonas, who was smiling down at the page. “Oh yeah, that’s good…” he trailed off as he noticed Daniel staring at him.

“What is it?” He asked, still smiling. They were so close now, mere inches between them.

“Nothing, ” Daniel said. “Just this.” Then he leaned forward to close the distance between them.

Jonas tenses for half a second, then his hand is on the back of Daniel’s the neck, pulling him closer. Now time the kiss is deeper, more desperate. The world sharpened around Daniel. The sensations all felt new to him, he doesn’t have any memory of kissing anyone. 

He stood up to match Jonas’s height, slipped his tongue into Jonas’s mouth. He started tracing his hands across Jonas’s body and-

“Wait, stop,” Jonas said, pulling back. His breathing was ragged.

“You want me to stop?” Daniel asked incredulously, hands still on Jonas. Jonas took him by the wrists, gently, and pushed him away. 

“I don’t think you really want me to stop,” Daniel said.

“We can’t,” Jonas said, barely audibly, staring at the ground.

Daniel let his hands drop and stepped back. “Why not?”

Jonas still wasn’t looking at him. “You don’t remember.”

Daniel felt a rush of frustration. “What don’t I remember?” He asked, rather forcefully. Jonas didn’t respond for a long moment.

“What?” Daniel continued. “Is there someone else? I know about Shar’e, and I know she’s dead. Do I have someone else that I’m not remembering?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Then what?” Daniel asked again, almost desperately.  
“It’s just - things happened… before,” Jonas said, full of an emotion Daniel couldn’t quite identify. “It’s complicated.”

Daniel sighed, feeling exhausted. He was tired of all this, of all the ghosts from a life he couldn’t even remember, affecting people around him in ways he couldn’t understand. Tired of trying to work through a history that seemed to be right there on the tip of his tongue but never quite came into focus.

“Look, I don’t know what happened between us before,” he said softly. “What I do know is that right now, I like you, and I want you. And I think you do too.”

Jonas looked up at him, finally, with a pained expression. “I do,” he said, sounding totally earnest, and also miserable . “You have no idea how much I do. But we can’t, it’s… not right.”

“But why?” Daniel asked again, insistent.

“Because, I don’t think this is what you really want,” Jonas said, resignation in his voice. “Once you get your memory back, you’ll regret it.”

“So what, you’re trying to protect me? From doing something that you think Daniel Jackson wouldn’t want?”

“I’m sorry,” Jonas said, giving Daniel another sad look. “When you remember, you’ll understand.”

“And what if I never remember?”

“You will.” Jonas smiled at Daniel, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. They stood in silence for a long moment. 

“I think that’s enough work for today,” Jonas said eventually, shooting Daniel a tired smile. “How about we continue tomorrow?”

Daniel nodded blankly. Jonas packed up his things and went, leaving Daniel alone in his former office, feeling frustrated and strangely empty.

\- - -

The next few days went by in a blur as they prepared for their insane plan. Despite what’d happened, it wasn’t at all uncomfortable working with Jonas. They still talked easily, Jonas still smiled at him constantly. Daniel started remembering more, just little things, nothing really important. Nothing about Jonas.

So they kept working together, and soon the fake tablet was finished. Then it was time for their mission. With only a vague memory of any previous dangerous missions, Daniel was not especially confident about this one, but he knew he had to do it. It was too important not to. He got the feeling that that in itself was probably a revelation about his general character, but he didn’t have time to contemplate that.

They split up into their respective tasks, him and Jonas infiltrating Anubis’s ship to disable it from the inside. 

Then something happened that Daniel hadn’t expected.

At first he didn’t even notice. He’d been seeing in full colour nonstop since he’d come back through the gate, as he’d been on the base 24/7 and at least one of his (former?) teammates had been nearby at all times. He’d gotten used to it. It didn’t help that the ship pretty dark, so nothing colourful really jumped out.

Then Jonas was captured, and moved across the ship. The colours slowly drained away. When he found Jonas again, they came back, and there was no doubt in Daniel’s mind. He and Jonas were soulmates.

And Jonas hadn’t told him.

Of course, once they were reunited, Daniel didn’t really have a chance to ask about it, being occupied with the current catastrophe.

Afterwards though, once they were back on Earth and things had calmed down, he couldn’t restrain himself.

He found Jonas easily, as he was still in the infirmary recovering from the staff weapon injury. He felt a strange kind of resistance as he approached the infirmary. Though the memory of his death hadn’t come back to him yet, apparently his body somehow remembered that this was where he’d died. There was a part of him that really didn’t want to be there. He pushed forward anyway. He wasn’t about to let his body dictate where he would and would’t go. 

Jonas smiled up at him when he entered the room.

“How are you feeling?” Daniel asked.

Jonas shrugged, smiling. “It’s not so bad. I’ll be out of here soon.”

Daniel nodded, smiling slightly despite himself. Jonas’s good-naturedness was contagious. “That’s good.” 

He paused for a moment. “Why didn’t you tell me we were soulmates?” This time his tone is accusational.

To his astonishment, Jonas looked genuinely surprised. He didn’t seem to know what to say.

“Did you - did you not know?” Daniel asked, incredulous.

“I - I sort of did,“ Jonas said, looking down at his hands. “When I met you, I saw it right away. I just - I wasn’t sure if you did.”

Daniel frowned. “Why would you think I didn’t?”

Jonas runs a hand through his hair, nervous. “You just… didn’t react. When I did. So I though maybe it was like, a one way thing. That it wasn’t the same for you.”

“Oh,” Daniel said. Jonas twists his hands together, staying silent.

“Well,” Daniel said, stepping closer to Jonas. “You were wrong.” Jonas looked up at him, and he continued. “We are soulmates, Jonas Quinn. How do you feel about that?”

For a moment Jonas stared at him with a look of almost disbelief. Then he smiled again, soft but elated. 

“Good,” he said. “Really good. You?”

Daniel smiled back at Jonas, which seemed to make him even happier. “Good.” Daniel stood there smiling for a moment, then reached down and took Jonas’s hand. Jonas didn’t pull away

“Look, I don’t know what’s gonna happen when I remember, or what’s gonna happen to you. But I like you. And I think we can figure this out.”

“Maybe we will,” Jonas said. “Once you remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pacing? I don't know her


	3. Jonas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see, I can update at a reasonable pace

Jonas wandered around the SGC, not quite sure what to do with himself. He’d been released from the infirmary an hour ago, maybe longer, and he still hadn’t figured out what to do with himself. He was tired, and a large part of him wanted nothing more than to go to his quarters and fall into bed, but his mind was racing and he knew there was no falling asleep right now.

Before they released him, General Hammond[?] had told him about the communication they’d received from Kelowna. Among other things, they’d mentioned that due to his ‘key role in saving the planet from catastrophe’, or whatever they called it, they were reconsidering his exile status. Right now, the leaders of Kelowna were deciding his fate.

The follow up probably wouldn’t come until tomorrow, at least, and until then his future was completely uncertain.

He thought of Kelowna, feeling a sharp twist in his chest. Somewhere along the line, he wasn’t sure when, he’d stopped thinking of Kelowna as home.

He hadn’t noticed it before. He’d never had a choice. As far as he’d known, Earth would be his home for the rest of his life, because he had nowhere else to go. But now, there was suddenly the possibility that he could go back. Somehow, though, he wasn’t sure if he was happy about that.

He looked up and realized that somehow he’d ended up in front of Daniel’s office. With Jonas stuck in the infirmary and the team busy dealing with the fallout of their latest endeavour, he hadn’t seen much of Daniel. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Daniel, though. 

It was hard to wrap his head around it, in a way. He was Daniel’s soulmate, just as Daniel was his. And more than that, Daniel wanted him, in the same way he’d wanted Daniel when they first met, before everything. It was almost surreal.

Because he’d liked Daniel, almost immediately. He’d felt something, or at least the beginning of something, in those few days Daniel had been with them on Kelowna. Whatever it was, it was cut short when Daniel had died, or so he’d thought.

It hadn’t been, though, not really. While he was at the SGC, Daniel Jackson’s presence loomed so large it was almost palpable. He could see the man’s influence in almost every facet of the base.

When he’d started reading through Daniel’s work, that was something else. It felt strange, like he was getting to know Daniel, though he didn’t really know him. He felt Daniel’s presence in a different way when he was reading those, in a way that made him ache deep inside. He wanted to know Daniel, really know him, but he would never get the chance. Or, again, so he’d thought.

Then he appeared on Abydos, and Jonas couldn’t think. He was really there, standing right in front of them, alive - or at least, close enough. There were so many things Jonas wanted to say, but he didn’t. There was no time.

When he’d disappeared again, Jonas became obsessed with decoding the tablet they’d found. He was convinced it held the answer to something, though he wasn’t sure what. Daniel thought it was important, so he did too. He kept hoping that Daniel was still out there somewhere.

So, he thought he’d figured it out, and they’d ended up on Vis Uban. And instead of finding some Ancient weapons or a lost city, they’d found Daniel Jackson, alive and fully human, with no memory of who he was.

But of course, it was more complicated than that. Maybe Daniel wanted him now, but that was only because he couldn’t remember. As soon as he remembered, he would feel differently.

He supposed that was the real reason he hadn’t sought Daniel out much. There was a part of him that was terrified that this time, Daniel would remember, and he’d be rejected.

But still, despite all that, Jonas found himself longing for Daniel’s company. Clearly more than even he’d though, given how his body had led him here the first chance it had. 

He knocked on the door, and was immediately overcome with uncertainty. For considered walking away, but then the door was open and Daniel was looking at him. He knew he would stay.

“Hi,” Daniel said, looking uncertain.

“Hey,” sayid Jonas, with a tight smile. “Can I, uh, come in?”

Daniel nodded and stepped aside. Now that Jonas was here, he wasn’t really sure what he wanted to say. Daniel saved him by talking first.

“So,” he said, a little uncertain. “I hear they might let you go home.” 

Ah yes. That. “Yeah, they’re considering it,” he said.

Daniel gave him a sad smile. “That’s good.”

There was beat of silence, and Daniel must’ve seen something in his face, because he frowned. “That’s good, isn’t it?”

“No, yeah, of course,” Jonas said emphatically, attempting a smile. “It’s great!”

“Then why don’t you look happy?”

Jonas sighed and deflated a little, rubbing a hand over his face. “It’s so stupid,” he said.

“Tell me anyway.”

“I mean, it’s my home, isn’t it?” He paused. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad I’m not a war criminal anymore,” he trails off.

“But?”

Jonas was silent for a long moment. “I’m just - I’m not sure if I wanna go back,” he said, quiet and uncertain.

“Oh,” said Daniel. 

Jonas stared at the ground, rubbing his hands together. 

“Do you wanna… talk about it?” Daniel asked.

Jonas didn’t answer for a moment, trying to find the right words. “I don’t know. I guess I just- never really felt at home there. Dr. Kiran [?] was about the closest thing I had to family there, and, well, you know.”

He trailed off, and Daniel nodded encouragingly.

“I feel like I was starting to build something. Here. With the team.” He hesitated again, looking down. “On the other hand, now that you’re back, I’m not sure they’ll have any use for me here.’ He said it lightly, smiling again, but Daniel probably wouldn’t buy that. 

“That’s not true,” Daniel said. Jonas looked back up at him, and he looked almost affronted. “The team cares about you. I know they’d like you to stay.”

Jonas smiled weakly. “I don’t know. Colonel O’Neill - .”

“I think you’re wrong about Jack,” Daniel interrupted, his gaze searching. “I may not remember everything, but I know Jack would never have kept you on the team if he didn’t trust you. That team means the world to him.”

Jonas glanced away, Daniel’s sudden intensity little unnerving. Daniel definitely seemed to mean what he said, bu Jonas didn’t quite believe it.

“I know one thing for sure though,” Daniel said, stepping around the table to be face to face with Jonas. “I’d really like you to stay.” His voice was soft, miles away form the confident, matter of fact tone he’d been using before.

Jonas looked up, meeting Daniel’s eyes for the first time in the conversation. His gaze was intense, his eyes the same bright blue Jonas had gotten lost in when they’re first met. For a moment he couldn’t speak.

“Stay here,” Daniel said. He was so close Jonas could feel the warmth of his breath. Jonas wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them. Instead he stepped back, breaking eye contact.

“I - I have to think about it,” he said.

Daniel nodded, understanding. “I know it’s tough,” he said. “It was your home. But you are wanted here. We’ll miss you, if you go.” 

When he left, Jonas felt lighter, warmer. Despite his lingering fear that everything he had with Daniel would vanish as soon as he regained his memories, Daniel’s words were still comforting.

Maybe he really was wrong. Maybe he really could have a place here if that was what he wanted.

Maybe it was destiny, a part of him thought. Maybe it meant something, cosmically, that he’d never had a soulmate back on Kelowna. That the first soulmate he’d ever met had been an alien from another planet. He couldn’t help but think that maybe Kelowna was never where he was meant to be.

Two days later, general Hammond called him down to tell him they’d received word from Kelowna. By then, Jonas had made up his mind.

\- - -

The conversation with general Hammond was easier than Jonas expected. He’d been nervous, dancing around the issue, had a hard time finding the right words. Once he actually go to the point, though, the general smiled at him and said he was welcome here as long as he wanted. Jonas felt a weight lift off his chest.

Of course, there was still another conversation, one that he was more nervous about, even though the stakes were technically lower. Colonel O’Neill.

Despite what Daniel had told him, that the colonel thought he was a good man and everything, Jonas was skeptical. In the time he’d been here, Colonel O’Neill had been uncomfortable around him at best. Now that he had Daniel back, he had no reason to want Jonas on his team.  
Still, Jonas had to try.

He’d thought about whether the conversation might be easier if Sam or Teal’c were there too, but eventually decided that it should probably be a one on one.

So he approached the Colonel one day, as he was heading towards the elevator, dressed in civilian clothes, obviously about to go home.

“Colonel O’Neill?” he said, walking up next to him. “Could I talk to you a minute?”

O’Neill’s hand, which had been reaching for the elevator button, pulled back and and folded into a fist, and he raised his hands up in an exasperated gesture.

“I’m sorry,” Jonas said. “If you were -”

“It’s fine,” Jack said, obviously resigned to having to stay on base a little longer. “What can I do for you?” He asked with an overly cheerful grin.

“You might’ve heard I’ve been invited back to Kelowna,” he started.

Jack nodded as if urging Jonas to get to the point.

“Well, I talked to General Hammond, and he said I could stay here, with a position at the SGC, for as long as I wanted.” He paused, looking for a reaction from the Colonel. The man remained frustratingly cheerful.

“Yes?” He said, when Jonas didn’t immediately continue. 

“Well, I do. Want to. I’m gonna stay.” Jonas shifted nervously. Colonel O’Neill still didn’t react. “So I was just wondering… if I need to be reassigned. To another team.”

Jack regarded him for a moment, not saying anything. Jonas fought not to fidget under his gaze.

“You know, I was just about to get out of here,” he said finally. Jonas was about to apologize, suggest they defer this conversation to another time, but then Jack words completely surprised him. “You wanna come?”

For a moment Jonas was too shocked to answer. Then, at Colonel O’Neill’s imploring gaze, he agreed. “Yeah, I can come.”

They made their way to Jack’s car in silence. As they drove away from the base, Jonas expected the colours to recede as he got farther from Daniel, Sam and Teal’c. But they didn’t. They stayed just as vibrant as ever.

Jonas waited a while, maybe it was a fluke, but soon enough there was no denying the fact. Colonel O’Neill was his soulmate.

Jonas had no idea what to do with that.

He turned to Jack, wondering how he would react, but to his surprises the man looked completely unfazed. 

Jonas was a bit lost, in all honesty. He figured, after being on the base for a while, that if he and O’Neill hadn’t shown to be soulmates by then, they just weren’t meant to be. He’d never really considered that the colonel might be his soulmate, even after the rest of his team turned out to be.

There was no way the colours could’ve appeared now, over a year after they’d met. Then again, maybe they hadn’t. Jonas wracked his brain, trying to come up with the last time he’d been alone with Colonel O’Neill. Nothing came to mind.

Soon they pulled up in front of a house, he assumed it was the colonel’s. 

“Come on inside,” Colonel O’Neill said.

Jonas followed him in, and was promptly handed a beer and led to the living room. He stood there, confused, waiting for the colonel to say something.

When he didn’t, Jonas decided to go first. “So… we’re -”

“Soulmates?” Colonel O’Neill, cut in. “Yeah.”

“And you… knew?” Joans asked apprehensively.

Jack stared down at the bottle, spinning it around in his hands. “You remember that mission to P3R 627?” He asked after a moment.

Jonas nodded. They’d been sent there to investigate some ruins, months ago. Just a few weeks, in fact, after he’d discovered that Sam was his soulmate.

“Well, at one point Sam and Teal’c went back through the gate to check in with Hammond. It was just you and me. Nothing changed.”

Jonas just stared, astonished.

“You didn’t even notice,” he said, with a hint of a amusement. “Too absorbed in your translation.”

Jonas wasn’t sure how to respond. “Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Jack said. No one spoke for a long moment.

“I’m gonna be honest,” Jack said, looking even more uncomfortable somehow. “At first I wasn’t happy about it. In fact, I was kind of angry.” He stared down, twisting the bottle in his hands.

Jonas nodded hesitantly. 

“It felt like you were… I dunno. Replacing him.” Now Jonas looked down, focused on tracing the label with his finger.

“But,” Jack said sharply, Jonas snapped his head up. “I got past that. I realized that it wasn’t your fault. None of it was.”

He finally looked up at Jonas. “And I realized that you were a good man, and a valuable member of my team.”

Jonas stared at him, astonished. Colonel O’Neill smiled slightly at his expression. 

“Does - does this mean-” Jonas started, feeling a rush.

“Hammond told me you asked to stay. Two days ago. I finished up the paperwork this morning.”

Jonas stared at him, waiting for his next statement, his pulse racing. Then Colonel O’Neill smiled again.

“Congratulations. You’re now… still a member of SG1.” 

At those words all the tension in his body evaporated. 

Colonel O’Neill was wearing a goofy grin, and Jonas was sure that he was smiling even more. 

“Thank you, Colonel.”

“Now, if you don’t mind, I have a game to watch,” Colonel O’Neill said, walking over to sit in front of the TV. He looked at Jonas hesitantly. “You can stay here tonight, if you want.”

The invitation surprised Jonas, even after everything they’d said.

They sat together and watched some sport that Jonas recognized but didn’t understand, though he wouldn’t have been able to focus on it anyway. His mind was racing, he felt almost high. Everything was okay, now. Things were good. He could hardly believe it.

Of course, the next day, things got complicated again.

Colonel O’Neill drove them back early the next morning. Jack went off his own way, giving Jonas a pat on the shoulder and a “have fun with your - ” - he waved his hand vaguely - “translating.”

When Jonas got to his office, he found Daniel already there, working. 

“Hey,” he said, smiling. 

“Hey,” Daniel said, looking up. “Where’ve you been?”

“Uh, Colonel O’Neill took me home with him.” Daniel looked slightly amused, and Jonas quickly clarified. “I mean, he wanted to talk about the team. My assignment.”

“And how’d that go?”

Jonas felt himself smiling again. “Good. Looks like I’m staying.”

“That’s good,” Daniel said, smiling.

“How’s stuff going with you?”

“Oh, you know,” he said, waving his hand. “Moving stuff a lot.”

Jonas nodded. Daniel had finally been found a new place off base, despite not fully recovering from his amnesia, at the insistence of Colonel O’Neill and general Hammond. Considering how many times he’d helped save the planet, it was only fair.

They got to work after that. They stayed at it, only pausing briefly to eat, until mid afternoon when Colonel O’Neill and Teal’c showed up.

“Hey,” said Jack. “We were gonna go visit the kids from Sam in the infirmary. Wanna come?” She’d been stuck there under observation after coming back from a survey with SG-6, after two of the team members had developed some sort of flu. Sam herself hadn’t suffered any symptoms, but she was going stir crazy. Today, apparently, Janet was satisfied that she wasn’t contagious, and was finally being released.

Jonas glanced at Daniel, who nodded. “Sure,” Jonas said, smiling at the two.

Sam grinned at them as they entered.

“How’s it going?” Jack asked cheerfully.

“Good,” Sam said, apparently not bothered. “They’re letting me out in a minute, just filling out the paperwork”

“How’s your stay been?” Jack asked, a little cheeky. Sam glared lightly.

“I can’t wait until the next time you get quarantined,” she said.

Jack raised his eyebrows. “Now, that’s not very -” he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Daniel.

Daniel was frozen in place, staring off in the distance with a panicked expression. 

“Daniel,” Jack said, placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

Daniel snapped his head up to look at Jack. “I remember,” he said, fear apparent in his voice. “I - I jumped through glass -” he cut himself off, breaths coming quick and uneven.

The team exchanged worried looks.

“Come here, Daniel, let’s go,” He guided Daniel away from the room, gently, Teal’c and Sam following after them. Jonas was left standing alone, not sure what to do.

Eventually, he went back to his room. He stayed there, lost in thought, a familiar guilt string in his chest. Daniel remembered dying.

The guilt Jonas had felt surrounding his death had dissipated since Daniel had come back, alive as ever. But it never went away completely. Now it was rushing back.

He wondered what it was like. Remembering your own death. It must be horrible, he’d seen the way Daniel had reacted. He wished there was something he could do to make this easier on him. 

Still, he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen between the two of them now. Given what Daniel was going through, it was probably stupid, and selfish, to be thinking about that, but he couldn’t help it. He liked Daniel. In the time since he’d come back, they’d developed a good dynamic, a relationship that Jonas would hate to lose.

Maybe he shouldn’t have gotten so close, knowing what could happen after Daniel regained his memories. But Daniel had sought him out, and Jonas found it hard to push him away.

He had to give Daniel some space for a while, that he was sure of. No matter what he eventually decided, he probably didn’t want to see Jonas right now.

Jonas sighed audibly, picked up a book, and started leafing through another translation, trying to force his thoughts away from Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is, more than half done! Tbh the bit with Jack still feels a bit awk, but eh. Anyway, next chapter should be up soon, just some editing to finish up.


	4. Daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see, the problem with editing something that I wrote nearly a year ago is that I keep cringing at my bad writing and stopping, making the editing process stupidly slow. Bumped the rating up for this chapter

It was a strange thing, to remember your own death. 

Funny thing, Daniel now remembered, was that this wasn’t even the first time he’d died. This one was the longest - long enough for most of those he’d left behind to accept that he was really gone this time. Most, because some of them had seen him, sort of, because he’d never really been dead this time. Just gone - somewhere else. 

This time was different, though. 

He didn’t remember much from the first time. He remembered being shot by a staff weapon, then waking up in a sarcophagus. This time, he remembered his body slowly dying, then he was ascending. And he does remember ascending, even though he doesn’t remember being ascended.

He wasn’t really sure why it happened when it did. He’d been standing in the infirmary, like he had many times since he came back, listening to the familiar beeping of the machines, like he also had done many times. This time, for some reason, something in his mind clicked into place, and a whole host of memories had rushed to the forefront of his mind.

He remembered lying in a bed, very much like the one in front of him, listening to the same machines he could hear right now. He remembered seeing his friends, gathered in the room, remembered their tearful goodbyes.

It expanded from there, and soon he remembered everything. He remembered shooting a glass barrier, then jumping through it. He remembered the sting where the glass cut him. It’d been pure instinct, he barely registered what he was doing. He remembered staring up, holding the reactor, and the dread settling over him as he realized that he was a dead man.

He remembered being outside his body, walking through the infirmary like a ghosts as his friends gathered around his dying body. 

It all came back to him, too much, too fast. It overwhelmed him, flooded his senses. He could feel his thoughts starting to spiral, but he didn’t know how to stop them. Then Jack had pulled him aside, gently, and led him out of the room.

He remembered leaving, before, remembered Jack to letting him go. Jack listened, though Daniel knew how hard that was for him. Because, even though he often seemed like he didn’t listen, he did when it really mattered. He understood. Daniel was grateful. 

Before he could process anything, he was back in his quarters with Jack, Sam and Teal’c. He felt better just being away from the room, the flood of memories suddenly seemed less visceral, less immediate. And, of course, being with them was always a comfort.

He remembered all of them fighting to the last moment to keep him alive. All the other times they’d fought and risked their lives for him. Now he was back, and here they were again, helping him work through it. 

Daniel felt a surge of affection for them. His team. His family. He was kind of amazed he’d managed to find his way back to them yet again. 

Soon enough Daniel had managed to calm down and get a rein on his memories. It was late, he was exhausted, and he finally felt like he could sleep peacefully. 

Sam and Teal’c left first, but Daniel managed to corner Jack as he’d tried to follow them.

“Jack.” Daniel stepped closer. “Thank you.” He’d then pulled the unsuspecting man into a hug.

He left the base that day no longer feeling anxious or off-balance, but feeling loved, and a little closer to being whole again.

\- - -

Daniel returned to the base the next day. By then, he’d had the chance to process the new memories, and go over then with a bit of distance.

He remembered everything that had happened on Kelowna, even most of the days before he’d died. He remembered Jonas. Remembered how excited he was in the wake of the Stargate. Remembered him staring down in horror as Daniel gave his life away to save Jonas’s people. It was a lot.

He’d known the general story of course. Daniel had died heroically saving people, or so he was told, and Jonas had been there. Whatever happened, Jonas was full of guilt, and Daniel’s death was the reason he ended up on Earth.

He understood, now, all those times he pushed Daniel away, all those warnings about their complicated history.

Understood, but didn’t agree. 

Even as someone who’d died in the incident (or, well, not really died, but that wasn’t the point), it was obvious that the guilt was misplaced. Inevitable, perhaps; he’d seen enough people in the same position, even been there himself, he understood. There was nothing he could say to ease the burden on his conscience.

It wasn’t his fault. He’d been powerless, scared, lost. That wouldn’t stop Jonas blaming himself, Daniel knew because he’d done the same thing, more than once.

Now that Daniel was back, though, maybe the feeling would ease.

Daniel remembered more than dying. He remembered the days before he died, on Kelowna. He remembered meeting Jonas for the first time. How excited he’d been to meet them, the overeager grin that never seemed to leave his face. He’d charmed Daniel immediately. It was odd, but it was almost exactly how he’d felt meeting Jonas for the second time after he came back.

So, Daniel found himself, the day after his memory came back, standing outside Jonas’s door once again. 

Jonas was surprised to see him.

“Hey,” Daniel said. “Can I uh, come in?” Jonas simply nodded and stepped aside. 

Daniel turned to face Jonas, watching as he closed the door behind him. He seemed lost.

Daniel looked around, not sure where to start. “So I remembered what happened. If you didn’t figure that out.”

“Yeah I - I thought you did,” Jonas said. He looked at Daniel, uncertainty written all over his face. “How’re you doing?” He probably didn’t know what else to say.

“I’m okay,” Daniel said. “It was a lot, at first. But now that I’ve had a chance to… process it, I’m okay.”

“That’s good,” Jonas said. He shuffled awkwardly, scanning around the room for something to focus on besides Daniel.

Daniel was silent for a long moment, trying to decide how to continue.

“This was what you were waiting for me to remember.” It wasn’t a question, but Jonas nodded anyway. “What did you think would happen when I did?”

Jonas hesitated. “I wasn’t sure exactly what to expect,” he said slowly. He looked up at Daniel, meeting his eyes for the first time, and Daniel was surprised by his sudden intensity, and the pain there.

“I’m sorry,” Jonas said. “I should’ve done something, I shouldn’t have let you die like that. I should’ve - I’m sorry.” He looked away again.

Daniel felt for him. That was a lot for someone to carry around, and somehow Daniel doubted he’d had the chance to properly work through it all. He couldn’t help remembering how he’d felt after Shar’e died.

“Jonas,” he said softly. When Jonas didn’t look at him, Daniel crossed the room to stand in front of him. He slipped his a finger under Jonas’s chin and gently tilted it up to face him.

“Jonas,” he said again, staring into his eyes and trying to project as much sincerity as possible. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said, eyes darting around the room in an effort to avoid Daniel’s. He clearly didn’t believe that.

“No, really,” Daniel pushed on. “I don’t blame you, it wasn’t your fault. I chose to do what I did. Its not on you”

“I could’ve - I should’ve done something-” his voice broke on the last word.

Daniel pulled him into a hug. Jonas immediately folded into him, burying his face in Daniel’s shoulder, hands digging into the back of his shirt.

“It’s okay,” Daniel said. “I don’t blame you. No one does.”

Jonas took a shaky breath. “I’m so glad you came back,” he almost whispered.

“So am I.”

For a long moment they stayed there, wrapped up in each others embrace, and the rest of the world fell away.

They finally pulled apart, and Daniel pulled back just enough to properly face Jonas. His eyes were red-rimmed, but he looked lighter, somehow. He smiled softly, looking down again.

“If it means anything,” Daniel said after a moment, and Jonas looked up at him again, “My offer still stands.”

At his slightly lost expression, Daniel clarifies. “I mean, I still wanna be with you. If you want.” 

Jonas looked blank. As the silence stretched out, Daniel felt the urge to back-pedal. “I mean, obviously if you don’t want-”

He was interrupted when Jonas stepped forward and kissed him. He felt hands on his hips, pulling him closer. Jonas kissed him hungrily, desperately, like this desire had been building up since the first time they’d seen each other.

Daniel moved forward, pushing him against the wall. He pressed himself against Jonas, hands moving aimlessly across his body. He felt arousal building in the pit of his stomach.

He reached up to tug at the hem of Jonas’s shirt. “Take it off,” he whispered, breathless.

Jonas nodded, and Daniel pulled back just long enough to whip off his own. He felt an intense, burning need rushing through his body. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this.

Daniel started to move his hands downward, questioning. Jonas responded by threading his hands into Daniel’s hair. Daniel’s hand slid down between Jonas’s legs, Jonas inhaled sharply, rolling his hips into Daniel’s touch.

Daniel dragged his hands up, fumbling with his belt, when Jonas grabbed him by the wrist. “Wait,” he said.

He spun them around so Daniel was now against the wall, then buried his face in Daniel’s neck. He slowly worked his way down until he was on his knees in front of Daniel. He was disheveled, face flushed, and looking up at Daniel almost reverently. Daniel felt a warmth blossoming in his chest at the sight, and tried to burn the image into his mind.

Jonas took Daniel into his mouth. Daniel threw his head back, moaning. Then he let himself go, floating off, lost somewhere in the euphoria. Maybe this was something like where he’d been when he was gone. 

When he came back to himself, he looked down at Jonas. He was disheveled, face flushed, staring up at Daniel with a sort of reverence. Like Daniel was the sun. For a moment Daniel was sure that if he ever lost his memories again the sight of Jonas, right now, like this, would be one of the first things he would remember.

“Come on,” he said, taking Jonas by the hand and pulling him to his feet. He led him forward, guiding them over to the bed, where he pushed him gently. Jonas fell back obligingly, his legs hanging off the bed. Daniel fell on top of him, kissing him again. 

Daniel pulled back. He slid down to the edge of the bed. He brushes his hands gently down the length of Jonas’s hips, slowly moving inwards. Jonas gasped, 

Daniel was lost in sensation. Jonas’s hands pulling at his hair, Jonas’s voice breathing his name.

Daniel looked up, straight into Jonas’s eyes, and took him into his mouth. He let himself go almost immediately. Daniel stared up at him as he came apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first attempt at writing porn ever. probably not great, but I gave it my best shot. Only one chapter left, it should be up soon-ish. hopefully.


	5. Jonas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took slightly longer than expected but here it is! Took a little more editing than the last few chapters, originally it was kinda awkward, hopefully I fixed that here. Hope someone out there finds some joy in this

Lying in bed with Daniel next to him, Jonas stared out into the dark.  
He felt different, he felt good. The knot of guilt and anxiety that had been pressing down on his chest since Daniel jumped through that glass was fading, letting him breathe again.

Lying there in the dark, with Daniel’s warmth pressed against his back, Daniel’s face buried in his shoulder, Jonas feels content, for the first time in a long time. He wished they could stay like that forever, pressed together, lost in the silence.

It couldn’t last though. Eventually, Daniel’s voice broke through the silence.

“So what happens now?” He mumbled into Jonas’s shoulder.

Jonas sighed. “We can’t stay here too long,” he said. Just saying the words made him feel heavy.

Daniel propped himself up on his elbow. “Why not?”

Jonas turned to face him. “People will talk.”

“Oh yeah? How can you be sure?” Daniel asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jonas shrugged. “Small base.”

They were silent for a moment as Daniel considered the information. When he spoke again, his voice was soft. “Is that a problem?”

Jonas looked away. “It’s complicated. This is a military base. Do you remember anything about-”

“Don’t ask don’t tell,” Daniel interrupted him, recognition flashing in his eyes.

Jonas nodded. That particular conversation had been one of the more unpleasant ones early in his stay here.

“We’re not military.” 

Jonas almost smiled. He said the same thing to colonel O’Neill during their initial conversation. “Yeah, but this is still a military base,” he said, answering as the Colonel had. More or less.

“Right,” Daniel said, nodding. There’s understanding in his eyes, tinged with sadness. “But we can stay a little longer, can’t we?”

Jonas smiled. “Yeah, we can.”

He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. 12:47. “Let’s stay another half hour, then we have to go.”

“Well, I have to go,” Daniel said. “You live here.” Jonas laughed.

He turned over, and pulled Daniel close. 

\- - -

The next morning was strange.

The strangest thing to Jonas, oddly enough, was how normal everything felt. What happened last night was almost transcendental, it was paradigm altering, for him, and some part of his brain expected the rest of the world to reflect that.

The rest of the world seemed to have no interest in meeting his expectations.

So, this was a normal morning, and he did all the same things he’d do on any other morning. Nothing changed.

It was so normal that he almost felt like he was ignoring what had happened. Which was a ridiculous thought, really - there was nothing to do about it. There was no reason to go about his day differently, at least not at first. Unfortunately, the less rational part of his brain did not seem to agree.

The routine felt jarring, wrong somehow. This irrational anxiety started to creep in that maybe none of this was real. That he had somehow misinterpreted what happened, that it hadn’t happened the way he remembered. No matter how many times he dismissed the thought as ridiculous, the anxiety kept building up all morning, right until he walked into his empty office. The office that, as of now, he shared with Daniel. By the time he got in, he was noticeably nervous.

Instead of dwelling any longer, he pulled out his most recent translations and pushed his worries to the back of his mind as he worked.

Some time later, he wasn’t sure how long, he heard the door open again. He looked up to see Daniel standing with a coffee in one hand and a pile of notebooks in the other. The anxiety Jonas had forgotten about came rushing back.

Daniel saw him and smiled warmly. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jonas smiled back at him.

Daniel set his things down and shut the door behind him. 

“So,” he said, looking a little uncertain. “About last night.”

Jonas internally braced himself for the coming conversation. Outwardly, he nodded, still smiling.

“I understand if it was just a one time thing, if you don’t want to-”

“No no, no” Daniel interrupted him. “I, uh. When I said I wanted to be with you, I meant that,” he said.

Jonas nodded. “So are we -” he hesitated. “I mean, you want to keep… doing this?”

“Yeah,” Daniel said simply. “I’d like that.”

Jonas felt the knot in his chest loosen. He ducked his head, smiling. “I’d like that too,” he said softly.

“Good,” he said. 

Jonas continued after a moment. “So how… how is this gonna work?”

“Ah see, I’m not exactly sure about that,” Daniel said. “We’ll have to be discreet, I guess. At least while we’re here.”

“I’m here most of the time.”

“I know,” Daniel said, sighing. “We have to be careful. Are you okay with that?”

“I’m okay with that.”

“Okay,” Daniel said, smiling. “Oh, but the rest of the team will know. Even if I don’t tell them, they’ll figure it out at some point.”

“That’s okay,” Jonas said. “I trust them.”

Daniel’s smile deepened. “Good,” he said. “So do I.”

Jonas felt the last of his nervousness from earlier melting away. Instead he felt a rush. “So we’re really doing this?”

“We’re really doing this,” Daniel said. He stepped around the table to stand next to Jonas, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Jonas looked up at him, and his gaze was so full of warmth and tenderness that Jonas almost had to look away. He doesn’t.

\- - -

The next couple of days, they started to figure things out.

Daniel still wasn’t certified to go on regular missions - they had to make sure his memory sufficiently recovered first - so SG-1 was grounded. They’d spend most of the days working on various translations, sometimes together, sometimes separately. Daniel had certainly regained enough memory to be effective at this job.

They would eat together, most meals, and were usually accompanied by at least one other team member. Then later, they would meet in one of their quarters and do - well, whatever they felt like doing that day. But they couldn’t stay the night, Daniel always left after a few hours.

During the day, in the lab, they generally avoided anything more than a casual working relationship. So when Daniel suddenly spoke up one day, while they were working on a new translation, Jonas was taken off guard.

“They were with me,” Daniel said, out of nowhere.

Jonas frowned, he had no idea what Daniel was talking about. “Who was?”

He turned to Jonas, and he had that look on his face, like he’d just understood something. It was the same kind of look he got when a translation finally clicked in his head, or when one of his memories fell into place.

“When we met,” Daniel continued. “You said… you said you weren’t sure about me. Because I didn’t react.”

Jonas nodded, starting to understand. Daniel stared at him. “I was with my team when we met, so I could already see everything. Nothing changed for me.”

Jonas floundered, trying to figure out what to say, when Daniel fixed him with a curious look.

“You must’ve considered that possibility.”

Jonas glances at the artifacts next to them, trying to evade Daniel’s gaze. “I did. But not until a lot later. Someone here mentioned you all were soulmates and it -” he pauses for a moment- “ occurred to me.”

“Then when I came back. Why didn’t you ask me about it?”

“You didn’t remember-”

“No, not that,” Daniel interrupts him, sounding a little annoyed. “I was with my team when we first met, so I probably wouldn’t have noticed anything.” He paused as if he expected a response. Jonas merely nodded.

“That meant we were probably soulmates, both ways. And it would’ve been easy to find out. So why didn’t you try?”

“I don’t know.”

Daniel was silent for a moment. “You didn’t ask me because you were afraid” Jonas snapped his head up to look at him. “As long as you didn’t ask, you’d never know for sure that it wasn’t true.”

Daniel fixed him with a look, like he could see through all his layers of defence right to the very core of his being. Jonas felt frozen in place. It sent chills through him, and left him almost afraid, but at the same time it was captivating, irresistible.

“I… I guess I was,” he said weakly.

Daniel continued to stare, studying him. Jonas fought not to look away.

“Are you still afraid?”

Jonas frowned, confused. “What do you mean?”

“That - I don’t know. That I don’t feel the same way. As you.”

Jonas was taken off guard by the question, and took a moment to come up with a response. “I don’t -”

“Because I do,” Daniel interrupted before he could finish. “I really do, and I don’t want you to doubt that. You’re a great person, and I like you a lot.” Daniel glanced away awkwardly.

Jonas was left scrambling for words again. “Oh. Uh, thank you,” he said uncertainly, because he couldn’t come up with anything better.

“I’m sorry.” Daniel shook his head.

Jonas frowned. “What for?”

“I didn’t - I’m not good at expressing things. I don’t know if -”

“No, I get it,” Jonas said. Daniel looked back up at him, and Jonas smiled. “Thank you. Really, I appreciate it.”

Daniel smiled. He grabbed a chair across from Jonas and started flipping through the myriad of papers strewn across the table.

“I liked you right away, you know,” Daniel said after a few moments, not looking up from his papers. “Both times.”

Jonas looked up, feeling himself smile involuntarily. “Yeah?”

“You just had all this energy. I don’t know.” He ducked his head, smiling. “It was endearing.”

Jonas feels his smile widening. “That’s gotta be a good sign,” he said, with a hint of amusement.

“Definitely,” Daniel said, with exaggerated seriousness. He brushed Jonas’s hand before turning back to his work. 

Jonas turned back to his own translations, still smiling uncontrollably.

\- - - 

Jonas sat in his quarters, staring at a wall. He’d tried reading something, earlier, but after spending about 15 minutes staring at the same page and absorbing nothing, he’d given up on that. He was too excited to focus.

He glanced down at his watch. They hadn’t talked about a time, Daniel should be here any minute now. They hadn’t had the chance to talk much since their conversation in his office the previous day. Daniel had spent most of the day going through a long series of physical and psychological testing. If it all came back clean, SG-1 would be approved for active duty once again.

Jonas was eager to start going on missions again, especially with Daniel back on the team. On top of that, strangely enough, he missed Daniel. Even though he’d seen him early that morning, they hadn’t really spent any time together.

It was odd, after over a year of Daniel being gone, that now Jonas found himself craving Daniel’s presence after less than a day apart. He figured it was because all of this was so new and exciting.

He tapped his hand against the bed, glancing at his watch again. It was about two minutes past the last time he checked. He was just starting to think about finding something to do when there was a knock at the door. He almost tripped over himself rushing to open it.

Daniel stood there, grinning. He stepped inside, and Jonas had barely closed the door behind him when Daniel pulled him in and kissed him.

When they pulled apart, Jonas laughed softly.

“What is it?” Daniel asked, smiling, still inches away from Jonas. 

“You just seem very enthusiastic.”

Daniel shrugged, grinning affectionately. “Maybe I just really like you.”

Jonas ducked his head. “Um, thank you?”

“You’re welcome,” Daniel said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Daniel stepped further into the room, sitting on Jonas’s bed.

“So, uh, how’d the tests go?” Jonas asked.

“Good, I think,” Daniel said, eyes drifting around the room. “They’ll probably let us off world again in a couple of days.”

“That’s good,” Jonas said. “I think Colonel O’Neill was going a little stir crazy being stuck here so long.”

Daniel gave him an amused smile. “I’m sure if he had his way we would’ve been going on missions again as soon as I got here.”

Jonas shrugged. “He was probably just glad to have you back.”

“He was probably just tired of being stuck on this base all the time,” Daniel said, a hint of exasperation creeping into his voice.

“It’s not so bad, once you get used to it,” Jonas said. Daniel looked skeptical.

“You wanna get out of here?” He asked after a moment.

Jonas was taken off guard by that. “Um, sure. Where are we going?”

Daniel shrugs. “We can go to my place. It’s nice, much better than this,” he said, gesturing around the room. “It has windows and everything.”

“Sounds good,” Jonas grinned. “But, I still need permission to leave the base.” 

Daniel waved a hand dismissively. “I’ll go talk to General Hammond.” He kissed Jonas one more time before leaving.

Jonas hurriedly changed into civilian clothes and waited for Daniel by the elevator.

“What’d he say?” Jonas asked as Daniel approached.

“He said it was fine,” Daniel said. “I think he likes you.”

They were mostly silent as they rode the elevator to the surface, and Daniel led Jonas to his car.

Jonas stared out the window as they approached the city. He rarely got to leave the base at night, and the sight of the lights coming into view down the mountain was still kind of amazing.

He turned to Daniel, who was watching him with a fond look. He flicked his eyes back to the road. Jonas kept staring at him. Right now, illuminated by the moonlight, he looked almost ethereal. Jonas remembered how he’d looked when he saw him for the first time.

“Everything was different, before you showed up,” Jonas said, breaking the silence. He hadn’t really meant to say anything, was just lost in thought.

Daniel smiled. “I can imagine.”

“Maybe. I don’t know if you really understand,” Jonas said. Now that he’d started, he couldn’t seem to stop himself from talking.

“You opened up a whole new world for us. For me. I saw everything differently than before.” He turned away from Daniel to stare at the road in front of them. “And I wished you could come back, or that I could go with you.”

He felt Daniel reach over and brush his hand against Jonas’s. Jonas grabbed his hand and held tight.

“And then you did. You came back. Even after you died, you came back.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

Daniel squeezed his hand. “I’ll try to stick around this time.”

They pulled up in front of Daniel’s apartment. He stayed quiet as Daniel led him upstairs and unlocked the door.

“What do you think?” Daniel asked, quietly gesturing around the darkened room. It was pretty bare, at least in comparison to his spaces on the base. “I haven’t had much time to decorate, since I came back.”

Jonas grinned. “It’s way better than a military base.”

“And the best part,” Daniel said, walking up to Jonas and laying a hand on his neck. “Here we can stay together all night. If you want.”

Jonas thought about spending the night with Daniel, sleeping tangled up together in Daniel’s bed, waking up next to him. He felt himself smile again.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’d like that very much.”

Daniel took his hand and led him towards the bedroom. Jonas felt something like contentment settle in his chest. He wasn’t sure what the future would hold, and he knew this would come with it’s problems. But right now, he was all here. He was on Earth, with a team full of soulmates. He was here, with Daniel, who liked him, who wanted to be with him. It was more than he’d ever thought he’d have. It was full of promise, of wonderful possibility, and Jonas was excited to live it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done, six months later. If anyone happens to be disproportionately invested in this dumb rare pair, I am also working on a few other fics for them. Also thinking about a companion to this about the rest of SG1's lives in this au. Anyway, in conclusion, I will keep this ship alive single handedly if I have to

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly at some point while writing this I was like - why am I even writing this do I even like soulmate aus??- But! this is already mostly done, I just need to edit the other chapters, so it will get finished. Thank you for reading.


End file.
